


You Already Own Me

by Phillipa19



Series: Pretty Little Plaything [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bit of Fluff, Bottom Louis, M/M, Power Play, Rich Zayn, Smut, Swearing, Top Zayn, bit of narry for you, dominant zayn, history between harry and louis, holiday in france, i can't think of any more tags, little angsty i guess but not much, so tiny bit of larry, toy boy louis, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipa19/pseuds/Phillipa19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is about to go on his first ever holiday with Zayn, and he’s exited, but when he gets there he’s faced with a harsh truth upon the meeting of an old *clears throat* ‘friend’. </p><p>Louis doesn’t know what to do when faced with the harsh reality of himself, but Zayn’s there and he’s never understood not getting what he wants, and what he wants is to make sure his little pet is never sad for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Already Own Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is longer again, i think they're just getting longer as i go along tbh. So some of you asked for Narry and i like to make you happy so i sprinkled some Narry into this part :)  
> Also, i updated pretty quick, i'm proud of myself haha.

**3 months later**

Louis shifted on the plush couches of the airport’s VIP lounge, letting out a bored sigh as he flipped over another page of his magazine. When Zayn had told Louis that he wanted to take him on holiday- their first ever holiday together- Louis had been unable to wipe the grin off of his face. He and Zayn had been good lately, and Louis thinks that maybe it’s because he was starting to get used to the thought that maybe he and Zayn were different. Maybe they’d be together for a long time.

 

Louis looked across the room to where Zayn stood at the bar talking to the bartender, holding a glass of amber liquid that Louis guessed was whiskey, and smiled at the sight. Zayn was dressed in what he deemed casual wear; a tight, black, fitted shirt and a pair of black jeans that were painted to his lithe body. Louis had chosen to wear his pale blue jeans that turned up at the ankles and a short sleeved shirt that buttoned to the neck- Zayn liked that it made Louis look like a ‘pretty little ken doll’- that was navy blue with white polka dots, his feet clad in navy blue toms.

 

They’d been in the lounge for about half an hour and Louis had never claimed to be patient. He stood and quietly walked to stand behind his older lover. He placed one hand on Zayn’s hip and leant up to whisper in Zayn’s ear, having to go up on tip-toes to be able to reach.

 

“I’m bored,” Louis purred in Zayn’s ear, the man turning his head slightly to smile back at him, excusing himself from his conversation with the bartender to turn and face Louis. Zayn placed his hands lightly on either side of Louis’ waist and Louis reached up to wrap his arms around Zayn’s neck, craning his neck to give Zayn a peck on the chin.

 

“That doesn’t surprise me, little one,” Zayn chuckled softly, his thumbs stroking Louis’ sides.

 

“Entertain me,” Louis murmured against his lips, grazing his teeth over the fuller lower lip. Zayn’s hands slipped low on Louis’ hips to brush the upper curves of his bum.

 

“Behave. We’re in public, Louis,” Zayn admonished lightly, brushing his nose against Louis’.

 

“That can be taken care of . . .” Louis trailed off with a sly smile, pulling back until he only held Zayn’s hand, and started leading him off down a hallway that led to the toilettes. He pulled Zayn into the toilettes and shut the door, flicking the lock across to Zayn’s deep chuckle.

 

“I’m in my 40’s, I think I’m past the days of quickies in public toilettes,” Zayn laughed, smiling down at Louis with affection.

 

“But it’s fun, and I want to, and you like doing anything to make me happy,” Louis sing-songed at Zayn, making him let out a bark of laughter at his own expense.

 

“Then what do you want from me, my little pet?” Zayn smiled, stroking a hand over Louis’ cheek, causing Louis to close his eyes and lean into the caress, searching and kitten-like. When Louis fluttered his eyes back open almost dreamily, Zayn was looking down at him with love in his dark eyes, a soft smile on his plump lips. Louis leant up and kissed him softly, bringing up his hands to play in the shorter hair at Zayn’s nape. Zayn kissed him back with a slow, gentle possession that thoroughly marked Louis as his with their every shared breath. Louis leant up on his toes, using hands on Zayn’s broad chest to steady himself.

 

“I want to suck your cock,” Louis purred and smiled to himself when Zayn’s breath caught in his throat. Zayn was the one in control, and Louis loved it, but it was satisfying to shake him up, to break him down a little. Louis slowly dropped to his knees in front of Zayn, looking up at him through his lashes innocently, and he saw Zayn visibly swallow. Just as his fingers grazed the button on the front of Zayn’s obscenely tight jeans, a _‘bing-bong’_ sounded out of the speakers above them, and a woman’s voice told them that their flight was now boarding.

 

“Fuck,” Zayn cursed, scrubbing a hand down his face as Louis pouted up at him. Zayn reached a hand down to pull Louis up but Louis shot forwards quickly to lick a stripe over the skin just about Zayn’s waistband, making his stomach clench and let a hiss of breath out between his clenched teeth.

 

Louis stood and looked at Zayn’s tense jaw and dark eyes with a smug little smirk. Zayn saw his expression and shot a hand up to grab Louis’ jaw in his firm grasp, pushing backwards until Louis’ back hit the hard, tiled wall. Zayn’s grip was firm and forced Louis to raise his chin so his neck was bare and vulnerable. Zayn sucked a harsh kiss into the side of his neck under his jaw line, a weak spot of Louis’ that Zayn liked to manipulate. Louis knew there’d be an angry red mark when he was done. Zayn lifted his head to smile at Louis’ panting, wide-eyed face, his lips wet from the love bite, his eyes dark with what Louis knew was triumph. Zayn didn’t need to say it, his steady gaze said it all; Louis was his, and he’d better not think he could control Zayn.

 

****

 

The flight was a bore for Louis because Zayn refused to be baited by him, simply removing Louis’ roaming hands and ignoring his attempts to wind Zayn up by studiously reading his book. Louis sighed with relief when the two hour plane ride ended and they landed in France.

 

The ride to the resort was filled with Zayn talking business on the phone and as soon as the car stopped Louis jumped out, ignoring the driver who had been about to open his door for him, and ran over to the snow at the side of the road. Louis ignored the cold and shoved his hands into the white powder, making a snowball in his bare hands and turning to aim. A snowball hit him in the chest before he could aim at Zayn and Louis looked at Zayn with an indignant expression and his mouth hanging open as his lover leant against the car laughing. Louis pouted and walked over pretending to be sulking and when Zayn opened his arms to him, still chuckling quietly, Louis grinned sharply and shoved the snowball down the front of Zayn’s shirt. Zayn swore as he wiggled about trying to get the snow out of his shirt and Louis giggled uncontrollably. Louis caught sight of the driver’s scandalised expression and it set him off again. He was suddenly picked up in strong arms and he yelped as Zayn dumped him in the snow drift at the side of the road. He shrieked and shrieked as he flailed until finally Zayn helped him up. Louis clung to him for heat and swore at him vehemently at the same time.

 

“Sir?” A timid voice called and Zayn turned to the nervous looking employee with a wide grin on his face and Louis tucked under his arm sulking.

 

“Yes?” Zayn answered, his voice calm and his face soft with happiness.

 

“Your rooms are ready, Mr Malik,” The man answered and Louis sighed in relief, he didn’t relish the thought of sitting around waiting for a room when he’s now soaked and freezing. The man lead them inside and gave them their keys at the reception area before leading them to their rooms on the upper floors, two members of staff carrying their bags for them. Louis looked around and felt almost star-struck. The hotel was beyond beautiful. Shining marble, crystal chandeliers, and pretty rich people.

 

Their rooms consisted of a large master bedroom that had a wall of glass that lead onto a wide balcony with a perfect view of the mountains, a ridiculously big bathroom that had a walk-in shower, a large Jacuzzi/bathtub, a toilet, and two sinks. They also had a door that led into a cosy lounge area with a big fireplace and a large flat-screen TV on the wall, also with a glass wall facing the mountains. A little exhibitionist, Louis approved.

 

When the staff left them alone Zayn got out his laptop and set down to do some work, but Louis quietly stripped down to his boxers and went behind the couch where Zayn sat scrolling through his emails. He leant over the back to wrap his arms around Zayn’s shoulders, kissing the back of his neck softly. Zayn reached an arm back absently to sink his fingers into the hair at the back of Louis’ head.

 

“You said you’d be taking time off of work,” Louis mumbled into Zayn’s neck. Zayn sighed and shut the laptop.

 

“I know, baby. It’s hard to just stop though when I have so many responsibilities. I’ll try to pay you more attention,” Zayn answered and Louis could hear the smile in his voice.

 

“Let’s have a shower then go down to the bar for drinks before tea is served,” Louis suggested, running a hand under the collar of Zayn’s shirt, making Zayn sigh and drop his head onto the back of the couch, his eyes closed and a small smile on his face. Louis bit his lip and circled around the couch to straddle Zayn’s hips, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss into Zayn’s collarbone. Zayn’s hands lifted to caress his back and Louis pressed into the touch happily. Zayn sat up and slowly removed his own shirt, pausing in his kissing along Louis’ bare chest.

 

When they were both topless Louis laid forward so their chests touched and he sat languid on top of Zayn. Zayn’s hands slid down his back and over the obscene curves of Louis’ bum, palming the cheeks and kneading them softly to Louis’ delight. Louis ground down onto Zayn and it seemed to snap whatever control had kept Zayn going slow. Because his hands were suddenly forcing Louis to stand so that he could yank down Louis’ boxer shorts. Louis stepped out of them just in time for Zayn to yank him back down into his lap. Zayn unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled his length free of his black boxers. Their lengths touched as Zayn pulled Louis’ hips down and Louis moaned into Zayn’s mouth. They writhed against each other hotly, desperately, Zayn’s fingers playing with Louis’ entrance and causing Louis’ breathing to hitch over and over again.

 

Louis didn’t last long, finishing on his own and Zayn’s stomach with a breathy cry. Zayn came seconds later, biting into Louis’ shoulder with a groan. They lay panting and sticky against each other, Louis nuzzling into Zayn’s neck.

 

“Love you,” Louis whispered softly, still a little afraid of the words but knowing that he meant it.

 

“I love you too, baby. Now, let’s shower, I could use a drink after all the traveling,” Zayn said decisively, landing a slap on Louis’ arse that made him yelp and swat Zayn’s arm.

 

They showered quickly and headed down to the hotel bar dressed smartly, Zayn in a severe, black silk suit and crisp white shirt, the top buttons open as he’d forgone wearing a tie. Louis wore a pair of tight grey chinos with a black shirt and grey suspenders, his hair done in an artful swoop.

 

They each got a glass of wine and Zayn gave Louis a peck on the lips before excusing himself to go make a business call that he couldn’t get out of. Louis perched himself on one of the barstools as gracefully as possible when he was so short he felt like a child attempting the feat.

 

After 5 minutes he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned with a grin, expecting Zayn, but the man who stood behind him was one who he had not seen since he was 18.

 

“Harry?” Louis gasped and the curly haired male laughed, his dimpled smile just what Louis remembered. Louis glanced around quickly but he didn’t see Zayn luckily.

 

“Louis Tomlinson. Long time no see,” Harry chuckled and reached to give Louis a small hug when he slipped off of his bar stool to stand. Harry was tall, maybe taller than Zayn even, and he was definitely beautiful with his green eyes and porcelain skin, but Louis still couldn’t help comparing him to Zayn and finding that he no longer thought Harry was so beautiful when faced with the stunning appearance of his current lover.

 

“It’s been like 3 years,” Louis said, smiling because honestly he’d liked Harry. They’d been good friends and the sex had been great, but they both had known they’d never fall in love, perhaps they would’ve better suited as friends. But Harry was another of the spectacularly rich and he’d been one of Louis’ first ‘jobs’. Harry had been good to him and they’d parted on good terms after maybe 8 months of time together.

 

“You look exactly the same, still ridiculously beautiful,” Harry smiled, flirting mostly just because that came with his personality.

 

“Thank you,” Louis smiled brightly, never one to complain about compliments. “Who’re you here with?” Louis asked, knowing that people gravitated towards Harry, he’d never actually be alone.

 

“My boyfriend, Niall, actually. He’s just at the toilet. You can meet him when he comes back. He’s blond and Irish, not exactly miss-able,” Harry laughed and Louis chuckled too.

 

“You bad-mouthing me, curly?” an Irish lilt asked and Louis craned his neck to see a grinning lad stood behind Harry’s shoulder, he came around to tuck himself under Harry’s arm and held out a hand for Louis to shake. Louis shook it with a smile, Niall was one of those people that just looked like they lived on sunshine, all bright with big blue eyes and a wide smile and an easy gait. Louis liked him already.

 

“Course not, sweetie. This is Louis Tomlinson, an old acquaintance,” Harry said with an easy grin and Niall laughed.

 

“Which means you’ve shagged him,” Niall said with an eye-roll and Louis choked on his champagne, letting out an undignified bark of laughter.

 

“I like you,” Louis said to Niall, tears in his eyes from choking and laughing so hard.

 

“That’s because I’m awesome,” the blond said with a wide grin before taking a sip of the pint Harry passed him.

 

“Who are you here with? Haven’t seen you at a few of the events lately. Who’s your latest money bank?” Harry winked and Louis rolled his eyes good humouredly but the words struck him strangely, made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“I’m here with my boyfriend Zayn. Zayn Malik?” Louis expanded for Harry’s sake and Harry nodded in recognition of the name.

 

They chatted casually for another few minutes and they said their goodbyes as Zayn came back over.

 

“Who were your friends?” Zayn asked with an easy smile and Louis found it was a little hard for his smile to be genuine. Harry’s words were playing on his mind.

 

“Harry Styles is an old friend and Niall is his boyfriend, they’re here on holiday too,” Louis said and tried to smile when Zayn kissed his cheek but it felt forced.

 

“You okay, baby?” Zayn asked in his ear softly, his arm around Louis protective and warm. Louis cuddled into his side gratefully.

 

“I’m fine,” Louis lied quickly, not feeling like prodding at whatever has gotten to him so much. He pulled back from Zayn’s arms and gave him a wide, fake smile. “Let’s go eat, Zayney-baby, I’m famished,” Louis enthused, tugging at Zayn’s arms so that he'd follow him into the dining room.

 

Dinner is mostly quiet on Louis’ half and he knows Zayn has noticed. Zayn watches him carefully but doesn’t pry. As soon as Louis closes the bedroom door behind them, Zayn has him pinned against it. Zayn kisses him hot and fast and hard and Louis scrambles to keep up and he’s stripped and picked up for Zayn to lean him against the door, his now-bare legs wrapped around Zayn’s bare hips, Zayn’s suit trouser having fallen to his ankles. Zayn pulls a packet a lube from his suit jacket and before Louis can gasp enough breath to question that, Zayn has the packet open and is using the contents to work Louis open quickly and then enter him in a thick slide that sends shivers over Louis’ skin.

 

It’s fast and sweaty and over quickly but Louis isn’t stupid. Zayn planned it. He planned it to scramble Louis’ brain, cheer him up, and to also knock his walls down so he’d talk to Zayn about whatever is bothering him.

 

“Since when did you start carrying lube in your suit jacket?” Louis asked quietly as Zayn carried him over to the bathroom, walking into the shower and finally letting him stand on his own so that he can turn on the shower.

 

“Since I have boyfriend who is young and mischievous and can’t seem to behave,” Zayn chuckled, pulling Louis under the spray. Louis let Zayn shampoo and rinse his hair before he got up the courage to talk about what had been bothering him.

 

“Why do you think I’m with you?” Louis whispered so softly it was almost washed down the drain along with the soapy water. Zayn’s hands that had been idly playing with his hair paused and he slid them to Louis’ shoulders and around so that he was hugging Louis from behind.

 

“You love me. That wasn’t always the reason, but it is now, and that’s all I care about,” Zayn said easily, kissing Louis’ temple softly, and Louis let himself rest back against Zayn’s wet body, lean muscles against soft curves.

 

“Does it bother you? How we started?” Louis asked cautiously, stroking his fingers over the tattoos on Zayn’s forearm that lay across his chest.

 

“I wasn’t ignorant when we started that you were with me for my money, Louis,” Zayn said bluntly but with calm understanding. Louis grimaced slightly. He’d never been ashamed of his ‘job’ before, but that was before Zayn stopped being a ‘job’. “You walked over, swinging your ridiculous hips, and I knew your motives but I didn’t care. I wanted you. I’d have paid any price to have you.

“I knew you’d bleed me dry. I knew you’d play with any part of me I didn’t guard. What I didn’t know, was that you’d make me fall in love with you. That’s the one thing I didn’t even try to guard against, because I never knew it was a threat. But here I am, in love with a man who’s young and foolish and ridiculously immature. But also beautiful, and brave, and stubborn. I love every part of you, baby, even the parts that piss me off.

“So don’t ever worry that our relationship isn’t strong just because of how we began. We’re stronger because of it. We didn’t have to fall in love, we both had no intention of it, but we did anyway. I’d say that’s pretty damn amazing, darling.” When Zayn finished Louis didn’t know what to say. Louis turned slowly to face Zayn and he knew his blue eyes were bright with unshed tears. Zayn lifted a hand to stroke across Louis’ cheekbone and Louis leant into it helplessly.

 

“You were a job, but you aren’t anymore. I just really need you to know that it’s not been about the money for a long time now. I just . . . Harry kind of made me realise it even more,” Louis said, looking into Zayn’s eyes to try and make it clear he was being serious for once.

 

“Why Harry?” Zayn asked and Louis had to look away, he didn’t exactly want to talk about another guy he’d been with, but it was his own fault for mentioning him.

 

“He’s kind of an ex, I guess you could say he was a job from when I was 18,” Louis said hesitantly, biting his lower lip nervously as Zayn’s eyes darkened.

 

“I don’t like that you were speaking to him alone,” Zayn replied softly, his face filled with a hard edge that made Louis nervous.

 

“It was over a long time ago. And we never had those kinds of feelings between us. That’s the point. I realised how different me and you are to what I had with men like Harry,” Louis explained, looking at the contrast of his own pale fingers against the caramel tone of Zayn’s chest. Zayn’s hand came up to hold Louis’ jaw, lifting it so Louis was forced to meet his eyes.

 

“We are different. Don’t ever forget that, baby. You’re mine,” Zayn said forcefully, his onyx gaze unwavering.

 

“I’m yours,” Louis whispered back, then surrendered to Zayn’s passionate kiss, letting Zayn take control of his body.

 

When a while later the water started to run cold, they padded off to bed and lay down in the soft sheets, Louis clinging to Zayn’s chest and Zayn’s strong hands spanning Louis’ back, the heat of them a brand that Louis would wear forever.

**Author's Note:**

> i love you guys so much, you are all so, so nice and leave amazing comments that make my day :) if you guys like the=is then please comment because if enough people like it then i'll write more parts. If you have any ideas then i'd love to hear them :) i can't promise they'll get used because i do have a general plan for these stories but i still love feedback. I also like to do prompts so if you have a prompt for a story that is nothing to do with this story, then just leave it in the comments with the headline 'PROMT' and i'll see if i like it and want to write it :) you'll be credited for the prompt if i do. Sorry this was so long haha xxx


End file.
